Little Song Bird
by redshadow17
Summary: Slade is at it again...however this time he has crossed the line. Read the story and watch the events unfold!  Sorry can't think of anything that wont give the whole story away!  RAE/BB CY/JINX ROB/STAR and a few own characters will appear!
1. Slade and the crime

Hey Everyone! Sorry it's been awhile! However I have finaly found another inspiration! So here is my newest Teen Titans Story! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately

* * *

The alarm blared throughout the tower, startling five teens out of their sleep. They met in the common room the flashing red lights getting very annoying very fast. The half robotic man sat down at the computer screen and after tapping a few buttons on the keyboard the lights and alarm stopped and the screen flashed to life showing a tall man wearing a black and orange mask.

"Slade" Their team leader spoke glaring through his mask

"Titans, I'm so glad I've gotten a hold of you" He said smirking at them "I've got a gift for you dear Titans"

"What are you talking about?" The red haired alien girl asked looking at him with hatred.

"I'm sure this is worth your while" The villain showed them a small bundle of blue cloth. He unwrapped it partially before revealing an infant sleeping peacefully. He had gray skin and a light sheen of dark fuzz on his head. The titans collectively gasped seeing the infant. "I'm thinking he will be an amazing apprentice one day, don't you agree, raised to obey my every command. Too bad his sister and mother didn't survive; they would've made nice additions to my team"

"What have you done?" The tall green teen growled out in anger.

"Find me and you shall know" He said smirking as the screen went black.

"Titans find and retrieve the infant immediately!" Their leader screamed as they ran out of the tower.

"Over here" The petite Goth girl called as she stopped in front of a door. The others immediately fell in behind her. They walked in cautiously and the sight before them cause them to gag. Lying in the middle of the floor was a small woman with short blue black hair and gray skin; her blue eyes were open wide in pain and fear. She was lying in pool of blood. Between her legs was a small naked infant whose skin was a light blue from suffocation. The umbilical cord wrapped around her tiny neck. The petite Goth almost cried out in horror. They were brought out of their shock by the shrill cry. She was immediately holding the small infant in her arms.

"Raven" The green boy said softly looking at her.

"We need to leave now" She said softly

"Cyborg please bring the woman and baby, they deserve to be buried at least" The alien said looking at the half robotic man who nodded and wrapped both bodies in a near by tarp. When they reached the tower no one knew what to do.

"We have to get rid of the infant" the team leader said softly

"No"

* * *

Well there it is everyone! Please let me know if you think it's worth continuing! If so another update should be up soon! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	2. The Monks and The Baby

Hey Everyone! Thanks to my one reviewer yesterday! Anyway here's chapter too maybe with this chapter I can get a few more reviewers! So Please ENJOY!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"NO" They all looked at Raven.

"Raven, this is no place for a baby"

"I'm not letting him go Robin, I knew his mother, he's from Azarath" Raven said softly still holding the baby who was looking at them curiously

"We can't raise a baby Raven; we'll find him a good home!" Robin said looking at her

"NO! Don't you think it was weird that Slade wasn't there when we found him? Giving him to anyone else would be putting them in danger"

"She's right, Rob let the kid stay at least until we figure out what Slade wants with him" Cyborg said. Robin looked at all of them and sighed.

"Who was his mother, did she have any powers?"

"His mother's name was Sparrow, she was the next in line to become the High Priestess Azar, she had powers similar to mine however she didn't have the problems I had with mine." Raven said softly "Will you put her in the med bay Cyborg, I have to call the monks"

"Monks?" Robin asked

"You will see" Raven said softly "And don't get any ideas about them taking the baby; they will see it as they see me"

"I'm confused" Beast Boy said as she left the room. Later that evening Raven had cleaned both bodies and produced a white dress and robe from her room to dress the woman in. She sighed softly as she cleaned the infant and wrapped it in a white sheet. Leaving it on the bed. She knew Sparrow would want her baby buried with her however the monks would never allow it. So se took a pair of scissors and cut a strand of her hair which to the amazement of the titans became a feather and sat it on top of the little girl. The monks arrived not long after that.

"What as happened to our high priestess?" One asked rounding on Raven. The others were confused not understanding the man.

"She died in child birth" Raven said motioning towards the infant girl's body and the infant boy which lay beside it.

"Do not lie" He snarled at her. It was obvious to the titans that he didn't like Raven at all.

"I do not lie, a man named Slade is who you seek. Take care of your business and leave my planet! Sparrow would not have tolerated this and you disgrace Azar by treating me and her children as you are!" Raven spat at him. The monks picked up Sparrow's body and left.

"Why did they not take her daughter's body?" Starfire asked

"The high priestess isn't allowed to have children. These children are as I am; we do not exist as anything other than animals to them." Raven said softly as she picked up the little girl. The titans watched helplessly as she walked to the edge of the island and teleported away. They were shaken out of their thoughts by the infant wailing. Beast boy watched as everyone looked around confused before walking out of the room and into Ravens where he picked up the baby boy.

"It's alright little guy, I know your safe now" He whispered rocking the little guy back and forth. "Raven wont let anything hurt you, I know that much, she's a good friend"

"Shh, don't cry you'll be alright, I know you're scared, you had a friend in the womb, a sister, she's with your mommy, safe and sound. Don't be frightened" Beast boy said sitting on Raven's bed. The baby looked at him still crying but strangely quiet. He clutched Beast boy's uniform as if waiting for something bigger. After a few moments of Beast boys gentle rocking he stopped crying completely and just clung to him. Beast boy lay with him clutching his chest and fell asleep only to be awoken by the baby wailing again. Beast boy looked at the baby frightened when blood appeared. "Shit"

* * *

Well there it is! Tune in next time (Probably tomorrow) and see what happens to the little guy! I hope you Enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	3. Lullabies and Angry Words

Hello Readers! I'm sorry it's been a few days since I updated but things have been hectic! Here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Shit, Shh baby it's alright, I'm going to get you help I promise, you're going to be ok"

"What happened" Raven asked appearing just as Beast boy was about to leave the room.

"He was fine until a few minutes ago" Beast boy said softly "He was sleeping then he started screaming and this started happening"

"Shhh" Raven said taking the baby from Beast boy and surrounding it with her powers. She began humming when her powers didn't comfort it. By now the others were watching "nemuri ritoru kakyoku ocell, ve kivrim senin tsubasa, ritoru sininen kakyoku ocell, motte veludo mata, nemuri kwa ang cantando, de majka-ocell balanceig, balanceig ang gnijezdo, ambapo seva ritoru isa seisneb"

"Pois ulos achira, ako kuona un nyota, srebrnast nyota, motte un sorna nyota, kwa ang laini tsuyu caida, ako kuulla ito kutsudes, kutsudes ve sorna, ang yabun boyunca" She sang softly the others watched her in wonder as the infant stops wailing and started whimpering, his body healing before their eyes, Raven looked at peace as well focusing solely on him. "sa kroz ang mado, un gekkou telub, ritoru altin gekkou, motte brumosa tsabasa, kaikki tahimik pugemine, ito demana ne yeye kulala, kulala ve inaelekea, dok majka canta"

"What is she doing?" Cyborg asked softly looking at them as she hummed "My database isn't recognizing the language at all"

"She appears to be singing" Starfire said softly with a smile "The tune is an old lullaby that I recognize from my one trip to Azarath as a child, but I don't remember the English translation"

"Kuid nemuri ritoru kakyoku ocell, ve kivrim senin tsubasa, ritoru sininen kakyoku ocell, motte surkea kula, gozen ako hindi cantando, kuona ako gozen balanceig, balanceig ang gnijezdo, ambapo meva koishii seisneb" Raven finished her song and the infant was sound asleep.

"Raven he has to go" Robin said softly looking at her.

"If he must go than so must I"

"No! Slade is after him! That puts this entire team in danger and you are part of this team! I will not allow you to leave to protect it!" Robin said glaring at the infant at her arms.

"Slade doesn't know what he had" Raven said softly 'This is a child! A baby with a soul just like you! It won't be safe to place it with a human family Robin! It's not a human child!"

"Then you will take it back to Azarath!"

"TO HIS DEATH!" Raven said rounding on him the baby securely clutched in her arms. They all looked at her surprised "The minute I step foot on Azarath with this child it will be killed. Why do you think I hide him when the monks were killed? You know nothing about life on Azarath. You would send a child to his death"

"If it protected Earth and this team. It isn't a human child anyway"

* * *

Well that's it everyone! Oh and the song that Raven sings in the chapter is written in a language of my own creation (it's basically a bunch of languages rolled into one) and the translation of the song is as follows:

Sleep, little song bird,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue song bird  
With velvet eyes;  
Sleep to the singing  
Of mother-bird swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where her little one lies.

Away out yonder  
I see a star,  
Silvery star  
With a tinkling song;  
To the soft dew falling  
I hear it calling  
Calling and tinkling  
The night along.

In through the window  
A moonbeam comes,  
Little gold moonbeam  
With misty wings;  
All silently creeping,  
It asks; Is he sleeping  
Sleeping and dreaming  
While mother sings?

But sleep, little songbird,  
And fold your wings,  
Little blue songbird  
With mournful eyes;  
Am I not singing?  
See, I am swinging  
Swinging the nest  
Where my darling lies.

Also I think Starfire mentions visiting Azarath as a child. In my stories I like to think of Azarath as a planet in a way. I know that it is a demension but just imagine for the duration of this story that it is easily reachable (and you can think of it however you want). Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	4. Names, Stories and Leaving

Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is so late...pleae Enjoy!  
~Disclaimer: I own nothing  


* * *

"If it protected Earth and this team. It isn't a human child anyway" Robin said glaring at her. "I expect the baby to be gone in the morning"

"The NERVE" Cyborg said as Robin left.

"I am going to try and change his mind" Starfire said leaving the room quickly.

"Rae, this isn't right and we wont let Robin kill the baby" Beast boy said softly looking at him.

"Why are you so sure that they will kill the baby, I thought Azarath was a peaceful planet" Cyborg said leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't always. The history of Azarath is a long battle between the demon populous and the priestesses and monks. There was a time of peace when a high priestess and a demon prince married as part of the treaty. It was long lived because both have long life spans. After a few centuries the demon populous pushed for a child between the unions. Someone of both races to rule but there is a strong belief that the high priestess should never have children and as part of her inauguration ceremony they strip her of the ability. The demons called foul and killed the priestess and started the war. As a result a small population of half demons appeared. They were shunned by both sides even though only a century before they were in demand." Raven said softly. "Soon the population of the priestesses and monks grew to outnumber the demons and they trapped them in hell taking over Azarath. Only a handful of demons were allowed to remain and forbidden to reproduce or marry across the population line. Half demons were hunted and killed. Then forty years ago High Priestess Azar Suszume rose to power. She was raped by the demons of hell while rescuing her sister, Angela Roth. Afterwards she returned Angela to Azarath where the former resumed her former life as Arella. Suszume soon figured out she was pregnant as did her sister. The only problem was that Suszume wasn't supposed to be able to get pregnant. She had been stripped of that ability upon becoming the high priestess. The monks immediately wanted to kill the babe but Arella pleaded in the child's behalf. And I was born a few months later, followed closely by Arella's child Sparrow"

"The monks immediately took me from my mother and dumped me in Arella's arms telling her that she was to raise me in her home and no one was to see me. I was a curse a monster. Sparrow and I were raised as sisters, and she loved me as such and stood up to me from the others who wanted to kill me. There were several attempted assassinations. Don't get my story wrong, I know Suszume well and she does love me as a mother should but she knows, like Robin, she has a greater duty to her country. She has reformed Azarath a lot, allowing the demon populous more rights but Arella is my mother. She raised me, and taught me everything that I know. Suszume named Sparrow her heir because she knew the world was not ready for a half demon priestess" Raven said looking at them.

"So this infant is your nephew" Cyborg said softly

"Yes and no. Arella wasn't really Suszume's sister. They were sisters like Starfire and I are, by spirit and emotion rather than by blood. Just as Sparrow and I are, he is part of my family and I will not leave him" Raven said softly looking down at him.

"What will you name him" Beast boy asked

"Phoenix, , as children she told me that if she was ever allowed a child what she would name it. If she had a little boy she would name him Phoenix, and a little girl she would name Dove" Raven said softly looking at the baby.

"Raven, where did you take the little girl" Starfire asked as she came into the room quietly. Her face telling them that Robin had not changed his mind.

"She's in a safe place now, I buried her with Terra" Raven said softly

"But you didn't like Terra" Starfire said softly

"I didn't have a problem with Terra in the beginning; she and I were friends until I confronted her about the whole stuff with Slade and something else." Raven said softly "I trust her to take care of the little girl in the next life because it can give her the one thing she always craved, love"

"It's getting late and Robin was serious about the baby not being here, as much as I disagree" Starfire said softly looking at them.

"I will leave," Raven said softly looking at them.

"You don't have to leave Raven; we won't let Robin do this" Beast boy said softly

"I have to leave; I won't be responsible for tearing the team apart. I know that Jinx is waiting for a team, her powers are similar to mine and she has control, let her be my replacement and you will be just fine" Raven said softly "Robin is right, keeping Phoenix here will put you all in danger because he doesn't have control of his powers."

"I don't like this, but alright" Cyborg said softly looking at her, he handed her a small communicator that was black with a violet raven on it. "This is so you can always contact us."

"Thank you, I'll be back one day" Raven said softly hugging them all. She kissed Beast boy on the cheek before disappearing completely, the soft ringing of her last words to Beast boy rang through the room "I promise"

* * *

Well there it is! Please Review and I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	5. Falling Apart and A New Queen

Hey Everyone! Here's the next Chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

After Raven left the team shut down. Jinx moved in as Raven requested even though Robin tried to draft hotspot. But it wasn't enough to keep the depression out. Starfire did nothing but cry therefore her powers didn't work, Jinx spent most of her time trying to help Starfire and Cyborg. Beast boy shut everyone off but Cyborg completely.

"Beast boy get over yourself! Raven betrayed this team when she left so pull yourself up before you make a similar mistake" Robin said furiously. Arguments between Robin and Beast boy had been frequent.

"Raven didn't betray the team! Phoenix was her NEPHEW! Her family! The only family she had left and you tried to kill him! What would you have done if it had been Bruce or Alfred?" Beast boy growled out obviously not happy.

"It's different, that thing was a monster" He said glaring at Beast boy

"Why because it wasn't human" Beast boy said getting strangely quiet as he turned from their leader. "Well if that's how you feel consider me gone too, because I'm not human any more either"

"Beast boy" Robin began as if he realized his mistake, Cyborg and Jinx were glaring at him too while Starfire held a look of shock.

"No Robin, I quit," He said angrily storming off.

"I'm sorry Robin, but so are we" Cyborg said as he wrapped his arm around Jinx and left after Beast boy. Starfire didn't say anything only shook her head and left.

"BB, we're going with you" Cyborg said looking at him as he angrily shoved things into his bag.

"I am staying here. Someone must remain in the tower incase Raven does return" Starfire said softly "I am sorry to see you go my friends"

"We will never be far Star" Cyborg said handing her a communicator like the one he gave Raven, only it had a pink star on it, before everyone left.

* * *

"Majka!" a little boy cried as he ran towards his adoptive mother. The petite thin woman smiled at him as she picked him up. Her long black hair swaying in the wind as her amethyst eyes shown with happiness.

"Phoenix" She said smiling as she ran her fingers through his short blue black hair, he closed his blue eyes and rested his head above her heart listening to it beat.

"Malkia Raven (Queen Raven)" She turned too look at a priestess who walked towards her, she smiled

"Evet (Yes)" Raven stood still holding Phoenix in her arms.

"Kuna ni baadhi isa siin kwa kuona sen (There is some one here to see you)" The priestess said softly motioning towards the two people standing behind her before bowing and walking out of the garden.

"Hello darling" The older woman said with a kind smile. They always spoke English together.

"Momma" She said hugging Arella who smiled at her. The older woman had graying dark brown hair and kind amber eyes.

"Evening Raven" The more refined woman smiled slightly still not use to the freedom she had. This woman was slightly older than the other with long tightly wound graying black hair and dark violet eyes. She looked most like Raven.

"Mother" Raven said with a small bow, careful of Phoenix in her arms.

"Sobo, obaa-san" Phoenix said bowing to each woman with a giant smile on his face. He had grown so much since she rescued him as a baby.

"Hello my little fire bird" Arella said affectionately as Suszume patted his head with a kind smile. Both women loved him greatly and protected him from the violent monks upon his arrival.

"Why don't you go play with the other children Phoe, let Sobo, obaa-san and I talk" Raven said sitting him down. He nodded and ran out of ear shot though stayed in sight. "Is something wrong?"

"Not quite Raven, we have just a few things we wanted to talk with you about. Concerning the new policies" Suszume said smiling

"We wanted to let you know that we think you are doing a fabulous job in bringing peace and acceptance to our world, even through the entire monk revolt" Arella said smiling proudly

"However" Raven said softly looking at them suspiciously.

"However, we think you should set an example and be the first Priestess to have a husband and give birth to a child. We do not want you to rush, you raising Sparrow's son on your own has been a wondrous thing for our planet as no Priestess has ever raised a child, I my self regrettably did not raise you" Suszume said softly looking sadly at her

"I want to marry mother, I do, I'm just not sure I'll ever feel that way again, I'd like to return to Earth when I'm sure things will run smoothly while I'm gone"

"Why do you wish to return to Earth Raven, your friends abandoned you" Arella said softly

"Not all of them mother, just one and I do genially believe it was out of regard for the safety of the others and close minded beliefs than out of hate" Raven said softly "I'd like to see them again, fight crime one more time, actually laugh at one of Beast Boy's jokes now that I can before leaving them forever"

"Then you will do so immediately." Suszume said softly "Arella and I can hold down this operation long enough, you and Phoenix should return to Earth, let him visit his sisters grave, you take him every year to Sparrows. Visit with your friends, say a proper goodbye, return when you are ready"

"What if I feel I never want to return" Raven said softly

"You must do what is in your heart, you are my daughter Raven, even though Arella raised you, my biggest regret is allowing the monks to take you from me. I will not let yours be letting us take you from what makes you happy. If you do not feel you can return then you must stay, we will find another queen, but you can not leave friendship in the dust for duty Raven," Suszume said softly

"She is right my little black bird, you must go and claim your love. I know he is on Earth, and you will always have a home on Earth should something be wrong." Raven nodded at their words and hugged each of them

"If you are sure I will go, I promise not to be long" Raven said softly as she gathered Phoenix in her arms and began towards the palace.

"I hope this is the right thing to do Arella" Suszume said looking at her sister.

"Do not doubt sister, she will return and she will bring him, these wars will end with her.

* * *

Well there it is! Robin was a bit of an ass in this chapter but I promise he becomes nicer...at least I hope he does!

~Redshadow17


	6. Returningto the zoo?

Here's the next chapter everyone! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Garfield Logan! Get out of bed and in this kitchen immediately!" The green skinned man groaned as he rolled over and felt around for a shirt. He had recently returned to Jump City from Africa and moved in with his long time friend Victor Stone and his wife Jinelle.

"Jin, I swear can't I have one day of self pity" He groaned walking into the kitchen.

"No, because one day turns into two and so on, now today you will go out into the world, I don't care if you go to work or not just go outside, you've only been back from Africa a month and you've already almost wasted away into nothing" Jinelle said smiling sadly at him as she sat a plate of tofu in front of him. She was exaggerating a little but Gar still had not been able to get over what had happened to them as teens. "She'll be back one day Gar but you've gotta have a life, no one wants to see their best friend like this"

"I guess your right, I'll head over to the zoo, I've got to check on the animals and Kori is bringing Mary today" Gar said sighing as he finished his breakfast "And thanks Jin"

"You're welcome Gar and remember I could've let Vic get you out of the house today" Jinelle said smiling as Gar walked into the bathroom to shower

* * *

"How do you like the animals ladies" Gar asked smiling as he sat with the two year old girl and her mother at lunch.

"They're really cool Uncle Gar" The little black haired girl said smiling brightly.

"How has everyone been Gar?" Kori said softly flipping her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Vic and Jinelle are good, expecting their first child soon, they haven't decided on names yet though" Gar said softly

"Look mommy," The red haired girl spoke softly pointing to a little boy who was crying by the elephant enclosure. Gar stood up and walked over, kneeling down beside him.

"Hey, little guy, it's alright" Gar said softly

"Mommy" He whimpered

"Come on we'll wait your mom over here" Gar said picking the little boy up and walking over to Kori and Mary. He wiped the little boys face off and sat him down next to him.

"Hi, I'm Mary!" The little black haired girl said smiling widely at him.

"Phoe" He said softly looking at the red haired girl who began talking to him rapidly. He looked around curiously before smiling brightly

"MOMMY" He said pointing at the woman who made her way over to him frantically.

"Phoenix, you know better than to run off like that" She said softly hugging him

"Sorry" He said burring his head in her shoulder. Gar observed her quietly, not being able to shake the familiar feeling he had. She was petite with long black hair and shockingly violet eyes. Violet eyes, he only knew one person with eyes that shade of violet.

"Rae?" He asked shocked, she looked up at him startled.

"What?" She asked suddenly on guard as she stood up

"It is you!" He said softly embracing her

"Who the hell are you?" She asked pulling back; he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

"Sorry, got carried away, it's me Rae, Beast Boy" He said smiling brightly at her "But I go by Gar now"

"I was wondering if I'd see you" She whispered before embracing him again. He hugged her back just as tightly

"I'm glad you finally came back Rae" He said softly

"Uncle Gar! Who is she?" Mary asked as she wondered over. Gar laughed as he picked her up

"This is an old friend of mine, Raven I'd like you to meet Mary Grayson" He said smiling as Kori walked over. "And you already know her mother"

"We know each other?" Kori asked slightly confused

"It's me Star, Raven" Raven said softly as Phoenix walked over and held her hand.

"Raven" Kori said as she hugged Raven as well "Where have you been!"

"I've been on Azarath for the past few years, I came back while I had the time" Raven said softly

"How long will you be here?" Kori asked softly

"Not for long, I just wanted to see everyone again," Raven said softly

"Do you have a place to stay?" Gar asked looking at her.

"No, I just got here this morning" Raven said softly

"Then you'll stay with Vic and me" Gar said softly "I have to get back to work, but I get off in about two hours if you want to hang around"

"Alright" Raven said softly

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	7. Hellos and Explinations

Here's the next chapter everyone! Enjoy!  
~Disclaimer: I own nothing  


* * *

"Come on in, Vic wont be home for another couple of hours but Jin should already be home" Gar said as he opened the door.

"Gar who are you talking to" Jinelle asked as she walked into the room

"You'll never guess who I found in the Zoo today" Gar said softly as he stepped out from in front of Raven.

"Rave?" Jinx asked softly as she rushed to hug the younger girl.

"Hey Jinx" Raven said returning her hug

"You're hugging me! Are you the real Raven?" Jinelle asked causing Raven to giggle

"Yes, things have changed" Raven said softly, "I can feel just like you can now"

"Mommy," Phoenix said softly tugging on her arm

"Nini Osanago (What baby)" Raven asked softly looking at him

"Ako yabun yabun (I night night)" He whispered, she picked him up and he rested his head above her heart and proceeded to fall asleep.

"I'm guessing this is the baby that Robin blew up about" Jinelle said softly

"Yes"

"He's beautiful," Jinelle said softly looking at him "Come on you can put him in the guest bedroom"

"Thanks Jinx" Raven said softly

"It's Jinelle now, none of us go by our code names anymore" Jinelle said opening the door. Raven lay the little boy down and walked back into the kitchen where Gar sat with a sandwich.

"So what has life been like for you" Raven asked softly sitting down.

"Life has been good for Vic and I, I work at the hospital, I'm interning now" Jinelle said softly "and Vic works as a mechanic down town. He also works for STAR labs, developing better prosthetics for kids, ones that look like real limbs"

"They are also trying to figure out a way to have a baby" Gar said smirking

"What about you Gar?"

"I just got back from Africa, I'm a researcher for the Zoo, I find animals in their natural habitat and bring things back to make the habitats in the zoo just like those in real life" Gar said softly

"Hey I'm home" Vic called as he entered the living room.

"In the kitchen Vic, we've got a guest" Jinelle said softly

"A guest?" He asked

"Hello Cy" Raven said turning around to smile at him

"Raven?" He said smiling at her "It's good to see you girl"

"It's good to see you as well" Raven said softly as the door bell rang.

"Who could that be" Jinelle asked as Vic shrugged and moved to open the door. He returned a few minutes later followed by Kori, Mary and her husband Richard.

"So you are back" He said glaring at her.

"Robin," Raven said softly looking at him

"Majka!" Raven disappeared from their view as the minute the word was screamed. She reappeared a few moments later with Phoenix in her arms

"This is not a discussion we will have around the children" Kori said sternly

"Let's go out to eat, I know the perfect place and the kids can play while we talk" Jinelle said softly grabbing the necessary things. They arrived at the pizza parlor they had frequented as teens and after they ate the three young children wondered off to play in the large arena that had been built.

"How have you two been?" Raven asked looking at Kori and Richard.

"We've been just fine, we are private detectives" Kori said with a smile. Raven nodded as she mentally prepared herself for the questions to come.

"Where did you go when you left us Raven?" Kori asked

"I wondered around for a while, but then I was summoned back to Azarath" Raven said softly

"I thought if you returned to Azarath they would kill the kid"

"They would've however I was summoned by the Queen" Raven said softly

"The queen? What did she want with you?"

"The queen is my mother" Raven said softly

"I thought Arella was your mother" Richard asked

"She is the woman who raised me, I told this story to the others but you and Jinelle weren't there. When Azarath began there were two races the demons and the priestess and monks. Neither liked the other and wars ensued. Many Centuries later in an attempt to stop the fighting they married the Queen of the priestesses and Monks to a Demon Prince. The union was a good one and the wars stopped until the demon populous decided they wanted a child from the union, half of each to rule. The only problem was that there was a strict belief among the priestesses and monks that their leader remain pure and childless, in the crowning ceremony the monks removed their queens ability to produce children. The demons called foul play and killed the couple restarting the wars" Raven explained softly "Centuries later Trigon was going to rape Arella, the Queens best friend, he however was interrupted by the queen herself. Arella was raped by one of Trigon's followers while he took the queen for himself. Upon the women's return to Azarath they discovered they were both pregnant. The entire world was shocked because the queen should not have been able"

"They claimed that the babe was to be immediately destroyed, that it could cause nothing but chaos to their realm. But Arella pled for the child's life, and upon her birth she was taken from her mother and given to Arella who was now under strict orders that the babe was never to see it's birth mother" Raven said softly "Not a few weeks later Arella had her own child, that child was named heiress to the throne, that child was Sparrow, the woman Slade raped and murdered. I was the other child, Arella is the woman who raised me and she will always be my mother, but I know Suszume as well and she is my mother just as much as Arella is, it was not her choice to give me up"

"Why did she summon you to Azarath?"

"Because Arella was distraught over the news of her daughters death and Azarath was in turmoil. However the wars started again, this time with the monks as they tried to kill Phoenix against the queens' direct orders that the child was to be left alone. We have recently defeated the monks and are in the process of reevaluating the laws against both races." Raven said softly

"Something that bothers me" Richard began softly "Just a week after you disappeared Slade's body was dumped on our island almost completely mauled. You wouldn't know what happened?"

"I do, but if you're wondering it wasn't me" Raven said softly "There are laws on Azarath concerning the death of someone and even bigger laws concerning the death of the future queen. Slade's death also did not happen on Earth, so your laws don't pertain to his killer."

"May we know what happened" Victor asked softly

"The monks were convinced that I killed Sparrow, however because I provided them with a name they had to first prove this man was real then if he truly did it. So they found Slade the day that I left and took him to Azarath to await trail. Then I got the summons to return home, I had been proven innocent and therefore I must return to witness the death of the man who really did it. The only thing I have to say is that I wouldn't want to face a mother such as Arella after losing her child"

"So Arella killed Slade"

"Yes, as was her right" Raven said softly

"MOMMY" Phoenix called running over and throwing his arms around her legs. She returned the hug with a smile.

"How is it you are free to show emotions now?" Kori asked softly

"I was able to finish my training," Raven said softly, "When we defeated Trigon, things got easier and when I returned to Azarath, the opportunities denied to me as a child were available"

"Raven, how long will you be staying" Jinelle repeated Kori's question from earlier

"Not long, I have my own duties on Azarath, I just wanted to see everyone again" Raven said softly looking at the

* * *

Well there it is! I hope everyone enjoyed!  
~Redshadow17


	8. Of Love and Family

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Rae, there is something I have to tell you" Gar said as he entered the guest room Raven was staying in. Phoenix lay sleeping soundly on the bed and Raven was sitting on the edge a book in hand. She looked up and smiled softly setting the book aside, motioning for him to continue. He walked over and knelt down beside her "Rae, I can't let you leave again without telling you, that I love you"

"Gar" Raven started slowly

"If you don't feel the same, its ok, I just thought you deserved to know, and I can't live like this anymore, with the uncertainty" He whispered softly as he stood to leave. She grabbed his hand pulling him back as she kissed him.

"If you had let me finish, I do love you Gar" She whispered softly "I'm just not sure if you can handle the life I live on Azarath. And if we don't last then, what"

"Raven, our love has stayed just as strong for five years, I believe we can last, and we fought crime for a living as teenagers, I think I can handle life on Azarath" He said softly his eyes darkening as if there was more to say "I'm not going to let you leave me again Rae,"

"Alright, but what about Phoe" Raven said softly looking at the little boy

"Rae, he is your family, I wont reject him. Besides I like kids remember" Gar said smiling at her.

"We are leaving tomorrow Gar, if you want to come I'm not going to stop you," Raven said softly, he nodded and lay down beside her in the bed as she pulled Phoenix into her arms.

* * *

"Meva Musume, sen tenir kaeri (My daughter, you've returned)" Gar watched as a petite black haired woman embraced Raven and patted Phoenix on the head

"Meva ritoru ocell, ambao ni ito (Little bird, who is this)" the brown haired woman asked with a smile as she spotted Gar.

"Majka, Koutaigou" Raven said softly embracing both women before turning to Gar "Ito ni Gar (This is Gar), Gar this is my birth mother Suszume and my momma, Arella"

"Hello Gar, it's nice to meet you" Arella said with a kind smile as both women led them inside.

"How have things been koutaigou" Raven asked looking at Suszume

"Well, we have had no problems" Suszume said softly

"Have you no faith little bird, Suszume and I are quite capable of running this nation, we've done so long before your birth" Arella said smiling at her daughter. As both women left Phoenix following behind them, explaining his adventures in great detail

"So you're the queen now" Gar asked looking at her.

"Yes, that's the main reason I was summoned back here." Raven said softly

"That's pretty amazing" Gar said smiling as he flung his arm around her waist "Now how about a tour of this lovely palace whiles you tell me how things are run around here. I'd hate to cause her majesty embarrassment"

"Of course but first, you'll need to be able to understand and speak our language" Raven said smiling as she drew a strange symbol on his forehead. It glowed purple for a moment before fading away.

"Alright so now that I know the language, lets get started"

* * *

Well there it is I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	9. Two Years Later, then Five More!

Hello my readers, I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update...I've been super busy, but I'm not going to bore you with excuses, please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters that aren't in the series or comic books!

* * *

During the next two years things began to change for everyone. Phoenix began addressing Gar as daddy and Gar had been inducted into palace life. He was now a lord and held his own responsibilities. He also found out that he wasn't the only one with weird colored skin. He'd met several officials with odd attributes such as his. He also met Gabriel and Serafina, the two advisors that Raven had acquired. They were married and had a little girl of their own, named Terran.

"Rae, can I talk to you?" Gar asked softly as he knocked on the door. Raven was talking to her mothers, something he found she did often. She smiled and excused herself following him out onto the balcony. Her mothers shared a knowing look before continuing their own conversation.

"What did you need Gar?" Raven asked softly

"Well, I really wanted to ask you something Rae, and it's not easy." He said gathering up his courage "Raven Karasu Roth, Queen of Azarath, will you be my wife"

"Yes" She breathed as they embraced sharing a kiss. He slipped the ring on her finger and knew his life was complete.

"Mommy, Daddy" Phoenix said running over to embrace them both. He wasn't too sure what was going on but his parents were happy and that's all that mattered to the seven year old.

* * *

"I wonder how Gar is?" Vic said softly as he looked at his friends. Jinelle was sitting on the couch with him and across from them sat Richard and Kori.

"I'm sure he's perfectly happy" Kori said softly watching her daughters play on the floor in front of them. The nine and four year olds were perfectly content with their dolls with Vic and Jinelle's daughter who was six.

"I'm sure he and Raven are happily married with at least one child on the way" Jinelle said smiling softly as she laid her hand on her pregnant stomach.

"I don't think they're married" Richard said softly

"I think they are, you didn't see the way they were looking at each other when they left" Jinelle said smirking

"Maybe we should go see them, I mean I still have the t-ship under the old garage," Vic said smirking

"That's a great idea, lets go" Kori said smiling

"I'm fine with it we are on vacation," Richard said shrugging

"I'm on maternity leave so why not" Jinelle said smiling. They then began to prepare for their trip

* * *

Well there it is, only one chapter left to go! Hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	10. And They Never Did

Hey everyone! This is the last chapter to this story! I hope everyone Enjoyed!

~Disclaimer: As it has been this entire story, I own nothing (But the kids and one of Raven's mothers!)

* * *

Later that week they landed on Azarath, just outside the golden city. They were greeted by a tall blonde woman and a brunette man.

"Welcome to Azarath," The woman said with a smile

"Hello" Kori said smiling back as she picked up her youngest daughter. Mary held her father's hand. "We have come to visit our friends Raven and Garfield"

"Then you must follow us, we were not expecting visitors" The man said softly "My name is Gabriel and this is my wife Serafina"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jinelle said as they were lead strait through the city and into the large golden palace.

"Meva malkia, meva kokuou, sen tenir kankaku (my queen, my king you have visitors)" Serafina spoke as she knocked on the door. There was a rush of feet as someone scrambled to open the door. It was revealed to be two eager five year olds. Both with black hair, olive colored skin, that looked more green, and bright emerald eyes.

"Marcus, Wyatt, let them in" another boy entered their view as he ushered them out of the way, he was older around twelve with shoulder length blue black hair and shocking blue eyes. The filed into the room

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" They turned to see Gar smirking at them. He was standing off to the side talking to a woman with long brown hair.

"We came to see what trouble you'd gotten yourself into" Vic said smiling, his daughter sitting on his shoulder.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what Terra showed us!" The two five year olds chorused together running over to Gar who laughed at their trick.

"That's a good one, why don't you go show nana and grandma" Gar said walking over to them "Don't bother your mother, she's pretty busy today"

"OK daddy" They said running around the room again

"Twins nice" Vic said laughing at the two boys.

"It's pretty fun actually, I see you all had kids too, or did you go to the zoo and kidnap a bunch" He asked smirking

"Nope, they're all ours, now where is Raven?" Jinelle asked looking around

"Working, Serafina will rescue her in a little while but she has to get some work done" Gar said softly

"Actually I'm going to rescue her now, she shouldn't be working so hard anyway" Serafina said smiling at him as she passed. A few minutes later Raven entered looking exhausted.

"Hey guys, we weren't expecting you" She said softly leaning against Gar.

"We thought we'd surprise you, you look exhausted" Kori said as they all moved to sit down, the children all running around playing.

"I am, but things don't run themselves" Raven said softly

"It'll get better once Kanai sleeps through the night" Gar said softly

"Kanai?" Jinelle asked

"Our daughter," Raven answered softly

"Wow, you've got kids everywhere, I'm counting five in this room" Richard said softly

"Terran and Isaiah are not ours. They belong to Gabriel and Serafina" Gar said laughing,

"Now who are all of your kids?" Raven asked smiling

"We have two daughters, you know Mary, she's nine now and this is our youngest Myla, she's four" Kori said smiling at the little girls now holding her hands. Mary looked much the same and Myla looked more like her mother, with long red hair and orange tinted skin, but she had her father's eyes.

"UNCLE GAR!" Mary said running to hug Gar "I missed you"

"I missed you too Mary" Gar said laughing as he returned her embrace

"We have a little girl Sadiya, she's six and we are expecting a little boy, Silas" Jinelle said smiling. Sadiya was small and a spitting image of her mother with slightly darker skin.

"I guess we should introduce everyone" Raven said as Gar let out a small whistle and the brown haired woman joined her along with Serafina and Gabriel. All the Azarathian children lined up.

"Alright Guys! Introduce yourselves!" Gar said smiling

"I'm Phoenix and I'm twelve" The young boy with blue black hair spoke smiling at them

"I'm Marcus!" The first of the twins said proudly "And I'm five!"

"And I'm Wyatt" The second said smiling he then remember he didn't tell his age "And I'm five too!"

"I'm Terran and I'm eleven" The young girl had long blonde hair like Serafina and dark silver eyes like her father, the titans also noticed that she looked a lot like their own Terra.

"And I'm Isaiah, I'm eight" The boy was a head shorter than his sister and had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"And this is my baby Kanai" Raven said as a petite woman who looked a lot like her entered the room. The woman handed her the baby and walked to stand next to the brown haired woman. The baby had the beginning of blonde hair and Raven's violet eyes; her skin was more the color of Raven's as well. Raven smiled at the two women "And these are my mothers Arella and Suszume"

"It's nice to meet you, and Welcome to Azarath" Arella said smiling, she knew in her heart that her daughter's friends would not be returning to Earth permanently. And they never did.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!

~Redshadow17


	11. NOT A CHAPTER but my Thanks!

Hello my readers! I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts, who made it a favorite and those who simply read it! I'd also like to send a special thank you to those who took the time to review!

So Thank You:

Bird of Darkness: Yes I know Raven isn't really Goth, but it is my story and that was the only word I could find to describe her at the time.

BBsevolEAR

Crazynerd

And Rougelover321


End file.
